YuGiOh 5D's: Crimson Fever
by Pookles
Summary: Akiza suffers from a life-threatening disease that only signers can catch. Can Yusei and her friends help her? Or will this disease take her life?
1. The Beginning of the End, Maybe

Starry: Okay, I decided to trash Moonlight Ball because I got seriously stuck and topic didn't seem to interest me anymore.

Luna: And you're calling your sister a quitter.

Starry: I got bored with the idea but I will turn the main plot points into a different story.

Yusei: As long as we get to read them.

Jack: Yeah, we didn't even get a look at the rough draft this time.

Starry: *sighs* This story is the replacement for Moonlight Ball.

Akiza and Leo: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (Lord knows I wish I did…)

**xXx**

**Crimson Fever**

**Chapter 1: A Blast from the Past**

**xXx**

**Akiza POV**

I was incredibly excited and incredibly nervous at the same time.

Tonight was the night of our victory party over Team Raganök.

Misty, Carly, Molly and I have been dancing together since we were fourteen years old. Dancing always helped me clear my head.

For example, I am continuously spinning in circles, desperately trying to calm myself down.

"Akiza you're going to get sick, so we can't perform if you keep spinning like that!" Carly shouted, Grasping my shoulders.

"Okay!" I shouted back as she sat me down in a chair in front of the computer on the stage.

The guests were already gathering in a large circle, leaving a huge ovalish, circleish area in the center. People were already lined up against the stage, waiting for the performance to start.

Almost everyone we'd ever met was there. Kalin, Gregier, Mina, Trudge, Stephanie, Commander Koda, Sir Ransborg, the Master of Ceremonies, Lazar, Blister, Tanner, Yunagi, Zora, Martha, all the orphans, Team Unicorn, Team Taiyo, Team Raganök and of course, Team 5D's.

"So what songs are we doing chief" Molly asked as I continued typing away on the computer.

"I have no idea," I said as my eyes flickered from window to window, finding songs for the playlist.

"I think we should start off with Te Amo," Carly suggested. I simply nodded in response and dragged the said song to the top of the list.

"Alright, and how about Halo by Beyonce, then Single Ladies?" Molly suggested.

"Yeah, that'll work, then we'll go from there," I said putting the songs in the correct order.

"Alrighty let's get going!" Misty said as the three of them jumped off the stage and into the center of the circle.

I rolled my eyes and stood up as Misty's right hand glowed a light green as her olive green tube top and pleated miniskirt with white trim and black spandex shorts and black ballet flats shining in the few lights being emitted form the stage.

Her emerald studded microphone appeared in her grips after the green glow faded away.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," she started, motioning to all the people in the large oval.

"We are proud to be here performing for all of you tonight. Now I assure you, we have an amazing performance planned for you tonight," she continued as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"What are you talking about Misty?" I said jumping down from the stage and landing to Misty's left. "We agreed that we were gonna wing it," I finishes as I felt my body get hot from the bright light shining on my dark-red and black-trimmed clothing with my black spandex shorts underneath my pleated miniskirt and my new black ballet flats.

I earned some laughter from the audience from my statement, but hey, it's the truth.

As Misty continued with the introductions, I looked around the group that'd gathered to watch us and I saw my friends, plus Kalin and Gregier, standing somewhat close to the stage and staring at me.

*cough, cough*

My outfit.

*cough, cough*

Anyways, I noticed Commander Koda, Sir Ransborg and the Goodwin brothers…Wait, the Goodwin Brothers?

What the hell is this world coming to?

Next thing I know, Sayer'll be back and asking for my hand in marriage.

I averted my gaze over to Yusei. His expression said 'I know, I can't believe it either.'

I mentally snickered and looked back to Misty, she was not introducing us.

"First we have Molly Shigglefin!" (A/N: A cookie for my friend Amber who came up with Molly's last name.) Misty said as she motioned to Molly.

Everyone on Team 5D's knew Molly pretty well, except for Crow who was always working when she was around. She as wearing a blue tube top and matching pleated miniskirt with white trim. She also wore black spandex shorts and black ballet flats.

Molly bowed and winked at Crow, who suddenly flushed scarlet.

I giggled into my palm a Misty introduced Carly.

"Next we have Carly Carmine!" (A/N: I'm just gonna use English names because they are just natural for me to write/type. DOWN WITH 4KIDS!) Misty announced as the said reporter bowed.

She almost lost her balance as her orange and white-trimmed, pleated miniskirt flowed behind her.

I glanced over at Jack who was flushed red and noticed the twins standing in front of him, snickering.

I smiled.

They must've seen it too.

Then I noticed Misty turning to me.

"And lastly, Miss Akiza Izinski!" she said before everyone clapped.

I bowed then stood back up straight. A red glow lit up my hand and my microphone appeared in its place soon after.

"Welcome friends and allies," I began with an official tone. "I welcome you here on behalf of Team 5D's," I finished as more applause commenced.

"This isn't a formal even you know," Carly commented as her microphone appeared in her hand.

"I'm experimenting! Geez…" I shouted back with a humorous tone, earning some laughter from the crowd.

"Quiet you two! Let's get started!" Molly said as she pressed a button on her microphone.

"_EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" _blasted out of the speakers and the four of us burst into laughter.

"Sorry people," I started as the music faded away. "We love to mess with people and have fun all the while enjoying ourselves, and that's what we're going to do tonight," I finished and Te Amo by Rihanna began to play.

We sing and dance to all of our songs and this is our first attempt at this exact song. We also have a video that goes along with it that we get the instrumental from that we play for this song. (A/N: Watch Neobirckstick's Te Amo on YouTube, and that's the video that's playing!)

Our microphones disappeared and I put my chin to my chest, my arms were bent across my body, one across my chest the other behind my back. I rested the toe of my right foot on that of my left and kept my right knee bent.

I had perfect balance.

I snuck a glance at Carly, who was in the same position as the rest of us and was completely still.

Yay! Carly mastered her balance!

"Te Amo, Te Amo," I sand, lifting my head and beginning to move with the beat towards the center of the circle.

**xXx**

That was yesterday, and now I've come down with a rare disease the only signers can get after they've exerted an enormous amount of energy.

And here I am, sitting on Yusei's lap while we listen to Goodwin rant about the disease. Woo hoo!

"Side effects include and extremely high fever, fainting and fatigue," he went on. God he sounded so much like a TV ad…

"So how can we help her?" Crow asked as I rested my head on Yusei's shoulder, who in turn resumed stroking my back.

"She needs to be in physical contact with the same signer for seventy-two hours straight, after that she can take two or three hour breaks without being in contact with that signer," he explained carefully.

"So you're saying that I can only have one signer take care of me?" I asked, a bit unsure of what was in store for me.

He simply nodded in reply.

"I'll take care of her," Crow volunteered.

"That's for her parents to decide, seeing that he must be in constant physical contact with one of you three, you would have to sleep with her," he finished.

Seeing that this situation would break out into an argument very soon, I whipped my cell phone out, out of nowhere and called the only people weren't at my family's estate at the time.

My parents.

**xXx**

Starry: Yay! Chapter numero uno completed!

Luna: What is up with you and Spanish lately?

Starry: I have absolutely no idea. But the fact that I can recall it like this tells me that it's at least sticking with me, so that's always good.

Akiza: I still can't believe that you wrote a story all by yourself in complete Spanish without your vocab list.

Starry: Shut it Aki.

Akiza: Where'd you get that name from?

Starry: The Japanese writers, duh.

Crow: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa…whoa, whoa…whoa…we have writers?

Starry & Luna: *face palms*

Yusei: Japanese writers.

Jack: How the bloody hell did you not know that?

Starry: *sighs* I'll finish this before it gets ugly…Okay! I have many stories in rapid production please tell me which two I should publish first!

Marriage, Marriage Everywhere!: 1

Tragedy Starts a Family: 0

Secret Admirer: 4

Starstruck: 0

Be a Man!: 2

Troublesome Twosome: Chapter 3: 3

A Midsummer Night's Dream: 0

Between Ups and Downs There is Laughter and Love: Next Chapter: 0

Crimson Fever: Chapter 2: 0


	2. Treatment Begins: Part 1

Starry: Now I know what you're all thinking, "She FINALLY decided to type the freaking chapter!" Sorry, my freaking teachers keep giving me projects!

Jack: That's exactly what I was thinking!

Akiza: *slaps*

Jack: OWWWWW!

Yusei: You're watching too much NCIS Akiza…

Akiza: *slaps* More like not enough.

Luna & Leo: FINISH THE STORY!

Starry: Okay! Okay! Just let me go get my laptop charger first!

Crow & Jack: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

**xXx**

**Chapter 2: Treatment Begins**

**Akiza POV**

My parents had been in England on an important business trip, and only told m to call if there was an emergency.

Considering the fact that my life- which wouldn't last much longer without Yusei-was at stake and it mattered on who I slept with…

Yeah, that's pretty much an emergency to me.

When I got off the phone with my parents would be back in two days. All the while Yusei was holding my hand.

He'd heard my father say that Yusei and ONLY-he could not stress that enough- Yusei was allowed in my bedroom. I saw him smirk the slightest bit when my father said this and I asked him if he was sure.

After my father gave it the 'OK' I hung up the phone and Yusei suggested that we tell the others and Martha of what was going on between us.

Since I had to be in _constant _physical contact with him, we made up a little strategy to keep the connection. Being the gentleman he is, he sits me on his lap as he puts his helmet on. He puts one on me and I get on behind him and we set off for the Satellite.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Yusei's waist as we sped through the streets of the Satellite.

We soon arrived at Martha's house where she was outside waiting for us. He dismounts and helps me off. Our hands then locked together as we made our way over to Yusei's foster mother.

She took one look at us and smiled slyly.

"So you finally decided to court her Yusei?" she said mischiefly.

Yusei face palmed to hide his blush and I rolled my eyes before following her inside to the dining room.

Dr. Schmidt was sitting in one of the chairs, casually sipping a cup of tea when he noticed us walk into the room.

"Ah Yusei, Ms. Izinski, good to see you two again," he greeted as we sat down at the table.

Martha sat at the head of the table as we sat across from Dr. Schmidt.

Yusei and I kept our fingers locked together as we explained my current condition and what would be needed to help fix the problem. She quickly understood and she said it was okay with her if we slept with each other.

"Just no funny business Yusei," Martha said with a smile, and for the first time ever, I saw Yusei blush openly.

I giggled into my palm and was soon laughing as Yusei put his head on the table to hide it.

"You women are so cruel," Yusei muttered as Martha and I continued to laugh.

"So Akiza," Dr. Schmidt began, "why don't you go to the hospital?"

"Goodwin said that signers before us had gone to doctors and were frozen to death because the doctors were so obsessed with bringing down the fever they forgot about the person's well-being," I explained while softly stroking Yusei's back.

"Interesting…" he said, taking another sip of his tea.

"We have to go, we promised the twins that we'd take them out to lunch," Yusei said quickly before standing up and half leading half dragging me out of the room.

He didn't let go of my hand until we got outside to his runner.

"That was extremely rude," I said ripping my hand out of his grip.

He said nothing as we put on our helmets and got on his runner.

We started for home and as we sped through the streets, I noticed Yusei was taking the long way.

And whenever Yusei was taking the long way, it meant that he was trying to figure something out, that or he's trying to clear his head.

I guessed it was the latter.

I rested my head on his back and carefully wrapped my arms around his waist. I noticed his head move a fraction of an inch in my direction and I smiled.

I closed my eyes and was just about to drift off when Yusei tapped me on the shoulder.

"We're here," he whispered

I let out a low growl and dismounted his runner, holding his hand the whole time. After I took off my helmet we strolled casually inside the house my parents had bought for us. I noticed a note on the kitchen counter and walked over, pulling Yusei with me.

When I let go of his hand to pick up the letter his arms relocated to my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. I shivered due to the colder temperature in the house.

I think…

_'Dear Ms. Izinski,_

_ We've taken Luna and Leo to England for a family vacation, and won't be back for two months.'_

I was guessing this was from Luna and Leo's parents, and yet…I suddenly felt lonely.

_'We thank you for taking of our children and we hope you will continue to do so when they return to you.'_

Wow…their parents really trust me.

That takes a lot…especially for the mother.

_'We haven't had many chances to watch our children grow up. So when we come home, we would like to give you custody over the twins.'_

I looked up from the letter and blinked a couple times. Yusei quickly noticed my shock and asked me what was wrong.

"Luna and Leo's parents are giving me custody over them…" I said softly, my shock affecting my speech as I heard Yusei's words catch in his throat.

"I know," I said, bringing my eyes back to the letter.

_'We would like to meet you in the Neo Domino Courthouse to settle this manner, the day after we return. Please take good care of our children._

_ Thank you for everything you've done,_

_ Mr. and Mrs. Katsu_

"Wow…they signed it…" I said, awestruck about how much responsibility I've just been given.

"Akiza, you alright?" Yusei asked, picking me up and bringing me over to the couch.

He laid down first and pulled me on top of him. Jack and Crow were out, Crow doing his job and Jack at the coffee shop as usual, so Yusei and I didn't care who saw.

I nuzzled close to his neck and he in turn wrapped his arms around me; moving me closer to him.

"Are you alright?" he repeated softly, his voice barley audible in the silent room.

I pressed my lips briefly to his neck in reply.

"I just feel like a lot has been dumped on my shoulders all of a sudden…" I choked out, trying to blink back the salt water flooding my eyelids.

Yusei gripped me tighter and soon squeezed the tears out.

Remind me to hit him later.

"I feel bad for the twins now though, because it seems like their parents don't want them," I whimpered.

"It's alright Akiza," he whispered. "I know this is a big responsibility, but I know you can do it, and if you want, I can help you," he encouraged, squeezing me tightly for a moment.

For some extremely stupid reason that I was not aware of, I randomly started laughing.

It's always weird when you or someone else starts laughing out of nowhere or in a really sad situation like this one. (A/N: I did this in math class today in the middle of dead silence because of something my friend said.)

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I don't know," I managed to get out through my laughter.

Soon after he began laughing too and a few moments later, Crow strolled in to see us both sitting on the couch, Yusei at one end, me at the other, both still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Crow asked, a smile overtaking his confused expression.

"We have no idea," Yusei said, laughter overtaking his tone.

Crow sat between us and joined in on our laughter.

After about another five minutes we soon stopped and were all smiles.

"What's the piece of paper for?" Crow asked probably referring to the crumpled letter in my hand.

"Their parents are trusting you with their only children?" Crow asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "It seems like they're abandoning their children," I finished as Crow put and arm around my shoulders.

_'Screw the fever, this is an emotional moment right here!'_

"It's alright Akiza," he begun while slowly stroking my back. "You should be honored, you and I both know it takes a lot for a parent to let go of their children, but I can see why you're sad," he said as I looked up at him. "It's not like they're going to an orphanage, they're coming to live here with us, where we all know that nothing bad will happen to them," he said as I cast my glazed eyes towards the floor.

"Their parents think that this'll be better for them," he finished, removing his arm from my shoulders.

I abruptly stood up and ran to my room, almost tripping on the throw rug in the living room in the process.

When I was safely inside my room, after I'd slammed the door shut, I threw myself onto my bed and began to cry.

Soon after, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Yusei POV**

"Wow…that took some heart and soul man," I said, staring wide-eyed at my best friend.

"Yeah well…after taking care of a few dozen kids, you realize how terrible it is to be an orphan, but also, being the caretaker, how much better it can be. Sure it's not the best life, but it's better than living on the streets."

"You never cease to amaze me Crow," I said before relaxing into the backrest of the couch, while flipping through the channels on the TV.

Crow broke the silence a few minutes later.

"Hey isn't she still sick?" he asked.

I froze.

"Dammit!" I shouted before rushing up to her room.

**Crow POV**

I picked up the remote and found the news channel, seeing Angela Reigns doing her segment on Celebrity Dirt.

"Oh god no…" I breathed while continuing to watch the newscast.

**xXx**

Starry: I hah more that I was gonna write for this chapter but I really wanted to get this up.

Luna: Way to go…

Starry: Don't start bashing me! You're lucky I've even updated this story!

Jack: I am at your command my lady.

Crow: Whoa what the hell happened to Jack?

Yusei: Akiza what did you do this time?

Akiza: Jack is under my control and will obey my every command.

Jack: Yes my mistress.

Yusei: I told you not to mind control people!

Akiza: No, you told me not to mind crush people.

Luna & Leo: Please review. Or Akiza will probably send Jack after you if you bash her or Yusei.

Akiza: Believe me I will.


End file.
